This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2005-81446, filed on Sep. 1, 2005, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection function and, more particularly, to an antenna embedded in the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a mobile communication terminal has employed a whip antenna or a stubby antenna. Recently, the mobile communication terminal is increasingly employing an embedded antenna, i.e., intenna, for the sake of miniaturization. Further, it may employ both external and embedded antennas.
Examples of the embedded antenna include a multi-band monopole antenna, which radiates uniformly in all directions when viewed from above, and a planar inverted F antenna (PIFA), which is a variation of the monopole antenna.
However, since the conventional antenna is mounted in a finished state on the mobile communication terminal, there is a limitation of space required for providing the antenna.
According to the present invention, there is provided an intenna that is deposited on a front or back case of the mobile communication terminal by a sputtering method. Accordingly, it is possible to overcome a limitation of space required for providing the intenna and to improve the performance of the intenna formed on the front or back case of the mobile communication terminal.